Morphpire
A morphire is a shapeshifting vampire who can morph not only into a bat or wispy fog, but any forms such as living humans, any animal, celebrities and fictional characters. Biography Morphires are undead shapeshifters who can morph into any form such as a bat (mostly), a wispy cloud of fog-like mist, any fictional character, an animal, living human or a celebrity. Character Personality Varies. Appearances A morphire has chalk white or gray skin, high cheekbones, sharp incisors, sharp canines, sharp claws, pointy elf-like ears and sprout black vampiric bat wings. They wear darker clothing and makeup to make them look goth. They can either have any different skin color, different eye color or different fangs such as sharp incisors. When they morph into a character or celebrity or any other living human, they look like them. But when they show their vampiric side, they have the same appearances the vampires look. Powers & Abilities * = notable *Shapeshifting* - It can transform into an object, animal or person. It can not only turn into a bat, mist or a shadow, but can turn into its own anthro!bat form and any other living things such as celebrities, fictional characters and animals. *Blood-sucking/Blood drinking/Blood draining/Draining* - It can drink a mortal's blood. *Life force draining - It can drain the life force from a mortal by sucking out the life force, making them weak. *Flight - It could hover in thin air. *Pyrokinesis - It can control fire. *Eating shades of red - Unlike traditional vampires, It is capable of sustaining herself on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries, rather than being limited to surviving on blood. *Wall Crawling - It can crawl on walls. *Wall Jump - It can jump on walls. For example, Octavius spies on his vampire stepsister, Opheliana. *Immortality* *Voice Manipulation - Its voice can not change from pitch to volume, but imitate people's voices. *Super speed - It can run or walk faster. *Super strength *Hypnosis - It can hypnotize people by staring at its own eyes with dark sclera and red swirly curvy lines. The victim and it can have these when hypnotizing to turn them into a vampire. *Siring - It can turn other people into vampires by hypnotizing them. Weaknesses *Sunlight - It makes a vampire set more burn marks, on fire, had scars that shoot out ray beams and turn to dust. *Garlic - Same as sunlight. *Holy water - Same as garlic and sunlight. *Garlic-infused water - Same as above. *Alia Aqua - Same as above. When it's liquified garlic fused with holy water, the vampire meets its demise with this above. *Holy cross/crucifixes - Same as above. *Invitation - Humans prevent vampires from coming over. *Wooden stake - Turn to dust. Methods There are many methods on becoming a morphpire. *Being hypnotized by a morphpire. *Drinking bat blood. *Drinking a morphpire's blood. *Bitten by a bat. *Minds switched with a bat. *Bitten in the neck by a morphpire. *Being sired like Drusilla did to Darla in Buffyverse. *Accidentally splashing morphpire (or bat) blood on your face by accident when a red full moon arrives. *Dying and being reborn as a morphpire after being resurrected by magic. Known Morphpires *Robin (Monsterverse!Multiverse) - After he learned his new vampiric ability, he is now a Level 4 Morphpire who can shapeshift into people and animals. See also *Vampire Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Undead beings Category:Undead Characters Category:Supernatural beings